The Riffin's Secret Family History
by erotic amy
Summary: Corey and Trina Riffin have been living with their real parents for the past few years ever since they left the house of their Uncle who they previously thought was their "real father". Now that they have left their adoptive father, they have been wanting to know more about their real parents and what "things" they have been hiding from their children since they were little.
1. Chapter 1: Finding the Dirty Laundry

Disclaimer: Guys, you and I both know that I do not own Grojband in anyway, nor do I write for Neptoon Studios and their animators. But just to be clear, I do own any character that isn't mentioned in the series because, I created those ones. Enjoy!

Corey sat on the floor in the closet pressing his feet against the pile of shoes near the corner as he stroked his penis. He had had kept it in his underwear, and decided that rubbing it voraciously would stop his constipation and get him to finally do business in the bathroom. The only problem is that there were no results happening. He stopped for a minute and did a heavy sigh. Although he was feeling guilty about touching his genitals, going against his mother's rule about masturbation, he decided to do it anyway since there was no other way that he could relieve himself. He tried everything beforehand: prunes, broccoli, fiber bars, even drinking three cups of coffee, but nothing worked.

The only way he was able to stop the constipation was to masturbate. It was a gross act, yes, overly-indulgent, sure, and downright shameful, of course, unless his genitals were in pain and massaging them would be the only way to assuage the pain. That was the only exception to the rule. His father thought differently, however, he didn't think masturbating was bad at all. Corey's father even once told him that masturbating is okay, just as long as he does it in a private room in the house, like a bedroom or a bathroom. He even allowed it to be done on the condition that Corey did it to relieve himself of physical pain, and not to "jack-off to girls". "I don't want a horny son," he told Corey one day.

Mr. Riffin made that very clear. From that day on, Corey decided to listen to his Dad's advice and masturbate if he had to do it for "non-horny" reasons. He had felt shameful at first, but after a couple more times of doing it, he didn't feel so bad about it. The first day when he started doing it, he had seen his Dad do it a couple of times in his parents' bedroom. He Mom and Dad were sitting upright on their canopy bed that was covered in a nice red, velvet comforter cover, with their backs supported by their firm pillows that sat up against the bed board. His Dad was wearing cherry red shorts that complemented his green hair and eyes. His Mom was wearing light pink lingerie and combing her fingers through her purple hair as she watched television. Corey was peeking through their door that was kept slightly open, just enough for Corey to look around the room with one eye. His Dad's hands were properly folded, but after one minute he started staring down at his shorts and decided to turn to the side and cross his legs. With his back turned to his wife, he began rubbing his penis while it was still in his pants. He rubbed it with such passion yet such force as if he was trying to churn butter with that one hand. A few farts escaped here and there as he continued to rub himself. Corey peeked over to his Mom as she sat watching his father. He could tell that she was mildly disgusted at what was going on in front of her. She didn't seem that visually disgusted, however, since she was smiling at some point while she looked on. It might have helped that her husband was so visually attractive and physically fit that his beauty would allow him to get away with doing it, than it would have if it was an average looking man. Mr. Riffin looked more like a 20-something male model, and had a tall, nice physique, combined with light, messy, green hair. He was in his mid-thirties, as was his wife. Corey's mother was undeniably beautiful as well, and had nice flowing purple hair that was put up into a big 50s hairstyle up-do with the rest of the hair down. A smile was suddenly growing on Mrs. Riffin's face as she moved to the other side of the bed to sit next to her husband and stare at him jerking off. He was doing it so vigorously now that it was shaking the bed a little. As soon as he slowed down, he released a long, wet fart that lasted for 12 seconds. He sighed as he took his hand away from his crotch and got up from the bed. Grabbing a small white towel that was left on the chair at his desk by the bathroom, he wiped the inside of his boxers. His wife moved back to her side of the bed by the window.

Corey slowly backed away from the door, surprised by what he had just seen and a little shaken as he made his way towards his bedroom. The day after that, Corey and his Dad had a talk. Somehow, Dad had found out that Corey had been spying on him and his mother while they were in the bedroom. But he told him that he forgave him for doing that and then talked to him about touching himself at home. From then on Corey was given permission to do it in the privacy of his bedroom.

Author's Note: Well, that's the end of chapter one. I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you didn't like it, I completely understand. Certain genres aren't for everyone. I mostly did this to do an edgier and suggestive version Grojband that deals with sexual identity and setting limits on where to do what, when to do it. It is also to shed light on racy topics. This flash back story is just, of course to set things off, and it doesn't take place in the original Grojband universe. It's an alternate universe where the Riffin siblings live with their biological parents, and the family lives by different rules than most families in their neighborhood. If you didn't know that Corey and Trina from the original Grojband series were actually adopted by Mr. Riffin, then go onto Neptoon Studio's tumblr and read about that fact now, because it is there. Or go on Grojband's official wiki page and read the Trivia section. If you have any comments or suggestions, please leave them in the comments section. Thanks, bye.


	2. Chapter 2:Caught In The Closet

Corey sat in the closet, and removed his hand from inside his pants. He leaned back against the wall and took a heavy sigh. He realized that he had been reminiscing about the first time he watched his father masturbating for the past two minutes while he was masturbating himself. It all still felt pretty weird, considering that his parents had always advised him not to do it, despite the fact that they did it all the time. He lifted up his left leg to released a low, wet fart then he placed his hands inside the front of his pants again, placing his hands on the crotch. He moved his fingers to the underside until he felt his butt. He then poked through the flaps of his butt until he felt his anus and decided to feel around the insides with his index finger. It felt nice and warm on the inside, almost like he was putting his finger in warm water. He took it out and returned his hands to his crotch area. A sudden rush of gas could be felt inside the stomach that he wanted to release. Relaxing himself, he slowly let it out before pressing his belly so it could be released quicker. It was the loudest, wettest fart he had ever heard, so disgusting that he even felt unnerved by it. Once it was all released, he felt around his crotch once more and let out a huge belch and sighed.

Suddenly, he could hear a pitter-pattering sound coming from his room. The door opened revealing the face of Mrs. Riffin, Corey's mother. He looked down at him as he began nervously looking up at her. The light from the bedroom exposed everything that he had been doing in the dark. Mrs. Riffin just stood there, glaring at her son. A moment passed before she decided to break the silence. "I don't know what's worse," she said, "The fact that my own son is masturbating in the comfort of his closet, or the fact that his grandparents were just near his bedroom…while the door was open might I add, and heard all of my son's moaning, groaning, and obnoxious expulsion of gas while he was inside the closet?" Corey didn't respond. "Two questions," Mrs. Riffin continued, "One: Are you just about done in here, and two don't you know the rules?" Corey only responded by smiling at his mother sheepishly. His mother was flabbergasted at his response. "A smile, huh? I'll give you something to smile about!" Mrs. Riffin rubbed her stomach quickly as she walked into the closet and shut the door. She squatted; making sure her butt was in front of her son's face. She lifted up her skirt and rubbed the underside of her butt. Corey was a little frightened about what his mother was probably going to do.

All of a sudden a loud, wet fart with a pungent and disgusting smell was blown into his face. Corey clasped his hand over his nose; he couldn't handle the smell of her farts, they smelled like a dumpster filled with nothing but rotten food, moldy blue cheese, and spoiled milk! What on earth did his mother eat? Not even his farts smelled that terrible. The last person who did a fart that smelled that bad was not his friend, Kon, but his older sister Trina, who once tooted in his face as a form of revenge torture the one time he was caught reading her diary in her bedroom. Compared to his mom, not even Trina's gas smelled that terrible. He couldn't believe his own mother was enacting such a form of torture for embarrassing her like that in front of his grandparents. In between letting out a puff of gas, his mother spoke to him. "You little brat," she said before letting out a fart, "Don't you ever do that again," she let out another fart, "Do you hear me?" "Yes, please Mom, stop," Corey yelled, "I get it; I'll never do it again, just please stop!" "Good," his Mom let out one last toot before rising up, "Because that is the last time I am having my parents come over for a visit and having to leave early because of your obnoxious behavior!" She opened the door, letting in the light from the bedroom once more. She turned to him, "And get that hand of yours out of your pants! I'm tired of you, your father, and your sister acting like pigs around the house, just because you can't control your hormones! I didn't ask for a horny family; I asked for a nice respectful family. You do that junk again; you'll have to deal with this." She turned around and smacked her butt before she left the room. Corey removed his hand from the inside of his shorts used the other hand to coved his nose. He sat there for a moment before crawling out of the closet and making his way out of the stinky bedroom. He turned around and shut the door behind him before he made his way to the bathroom. He kneeled in front of the toilet and lifted up the toilet seat. He rubbed his belly as he let out two big belches, then he bent over and vomited into the toilet, while burping in between the vomiting. He felt so gross.

The End

Author's Note: Okay, once again, if none of you like this, no harm, no foul, and no hard feelings. The point of this was for me to write about something I don't like, but decided to challenge myself and write anyway, and that is "Gross Fiction", the type of fiction people write focusing on the things that are gross, whilst writing erotica. I'm glad I got that out of the way. Please comment on the story. And if you like the story, don't hesitate to favorite it at all. Thanks


End file.
